A Dream from a Locket
by crystal-flame
Summary: AU fic (Chapter 2 us up) Two lovers vowed that one day they would be together again. But what if their souls were reincarnated to two different times, the past and the future, would the vow be broken or would it last forever? BK with a twist of KK pairing
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm only using the characters for fun so no suing. ^_^

**Summary**: Two lovers vowed that one day they would be together again. But what if their souls were reincarnated to two different times, the past and the future, would the vow be broken or would it last forever?

**AN: **A special thanks to** Adrianne-denilmo **for supporting this chapter and for reediting it for me**. Guys, I hope you'll love this new story too. J**

**PROLOGUE**

(The Present)

            Everything seemed like a dream, a dream that would one day vanish forever…

It was a perfect day. The sun shone gently, the wind blew mildly, the trees and grasses were swaying with delight, and birds were chirping in glee. A tall tree was standing in the center of the field where two lovers were sitting together. The man's head was resting on the lap of the young girl, who was leaning at the tree, her eyes closed and a smile adorning her face. His eyes were closed too as the girl's fingers weaved its magical spell on him as she stroked his hair. 

            "Kagero" he whispered

            "Katsuro" She whispered at the same time. She giggled and continued stroking his hair

He liked her laughter; it made him feel like he was in paradise. He opened his eyes and looked at her smiling face. "What's so funny, anata?"

            "Iie" She shook her head lightly and smiled down at him. "You're so cute when you look at me like that"

            He was taken aback by her words; however, he shook his head and looked at her, "You're changing the topic"

            "No I'm not" she shrugged

            He smiled and shifted their topic to a more enjoyable one, "All right then, what do you want to tell me?" He took hold of her hands and kissed the back of her palm.

            "You go first. Mine would definitely break your heart." she teased with a smile

            "No matter what you tell me, I'm sure my heart would stay intact. But fine…I'll start---" he trailed off as he thought what he was going to say. 

            Kagero also thought of what she was going to say. She remembered her burden, and her smile faltered when she looked at him. The glint in her eyes changed to sadness and doubt, she shook her head and touched his forehead lightly and began to massage it tenderly. "What were you going to say anata?" She reminded him.

            Katsuro glanced up at her uneasily, "I know it's weird but I was wondering…what if one day, fate decides to separate us. What would you do?"

            She pretended not to be bothered by his words.

"Why are you asking me that question?" she asked lightly, deep inside her she knew that fate has already done the unforgivable thing, and she didn't know how many days they had left.

            "I don't know. It just entered my mind." Katsuro smiled a little, he was obviously uneasy. "But what if. What if we were separated, I want to know what to do and what you would do" He insisted.

            "If we were separated, I'd make a vow right now that would last forever." Tears began to form in her eyes. Katsuro squeezed and kissed her hand to let her know that he is appeased.

            "What about you, what are you going to tell me?" Katsuro asked as he closed his eyes again and waited for her response. When she didn't answer his question, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were also closed but torrent of tears was running down her cheeks and her body began to tremble. He rose up and sat beside her and took her body close to his to cuddle her. "Did my question scare you so much that you made yourself weep?" He asked gently.

            "Iie" she answered, she inhaled deeply and leaned her back at him. She smiled and sniffed.

            Katsuro sighed and took out his handkerchief and gave it to her. She used it to wipe the tears that are clinging in her eyes. She looked at the field and took hold of his hand and held on tightly. "Katsuro, about what you said a while ago has something to do with the both of us." She, then, qualified, "My life will not last. The doctor said that I only have a week or two before I finally leave this place." Her voice quavered.

            He released his hold on her and took hold of her arms and spun her around. "What did you say?" He asked in a near shout. Kagero winced in response. "Will you make yourself clear?" he asked trying hard to calm down.

            "Katsuro…" she whimpered and sobbed harder. "I have… I will… I'm sick…"

            "Then we shouldn't be here!" Katsuro announced. "You have to rest so you will get well. Why didn't you tell me earlier we could've—" he rambled on, panic in his voice.

            "Listen Katsuro." She made her voice firmer. "I can't get well. I won't get well. Ever." 

"Are you telling me that you're going to die in a week or two?" He hadn't meant to shout at her but the need to was so overwhelming. His eyes became misty as he stared at her. Frown marred his forehead as he fought back tears.

            "Yes" She whirled her head to the right, bit her lips and began to weep again. "I didn't know until yesterday" she looked at him again "I wish I hadn't knew it, so that I'm still happy even if it's the end of me"

            He hugged her fiercely. He inhales her sweet scent and closed his eyes "Don't say that. You won't die" A tear fell from his eye, "I'll keep you safe and I'll do everything you want just don't say that word. Don't ever say it. Even if I have to be with you everyday, every night, every minute, it doesn't matter just don't say it or I'll be mad" He threatened He loosened his tight embrace and looked at her. Inspite of the torrent of tears wiggling their way down his and her eyes he still has the gull to smile up at her full of warmth. A long forgotten memory flickered across Katsuro's mind. "I have to tell you something." When she nodded, he turned her around so that her back is leaning on him again and put his chin on her shoulder and then he continued "When I was little I always thought that I would reincarnate again. But as I grew up I forgot about it. But now, I believe again, I believe that one that we would meet again. And if that's true and I'm reincarnated to god-knows-where I'll tear the world apart and start searching for you again. I won't stop until I haven't found you." He vowed "Now stop crying. I don't want to see you crying." He kissed her temple and stayed in his position, calm, now, even though his mind is screaming at him.

            "I'll wait for you forever. And even if it would take me years and years to wait, I'll do it just for you" And she kissed him fiercely. She removed her locket, hugging at her neck, and took his hands. She placed the locket in his hands and folded it. "This is our symbol of our love, the love that would blooms forever." she continued. "Place your picture beside mine," she instructed "so that when you hand it down to your daughters or nephews or niece or grandchildren they would know it is us who is inside that locket. And when the time comes that we are reincarnated again this locket would be our bridge to be together again."

            "I love you" Katsuro said heartily 

            "I love you too. Please don't forget me" Kagero pleaded, frightened of what is to come

            "I will never forget you even after I die. And I know you won't forget me too."

            "I will never"

            After 3 weeks, Kagero died happily because she knows they would meet someday and that someday arrived after 5 decades.

*******************

AN: Thanks for reading this fanfic and I hope you'll review this chapter. Because your reviews are the most important response of the readers and it gives me inspiration to continue and I accepts flame…hehehe ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm only using the characters for fun so no suing. ^_^**

**Summary: Two lovers vowed that one day they would be together again. But what if their soul were reincarnated to two different times, the past and the future, would the vow be broken or would it last forever?**

**AN: For those who are **TOMOE**-lovers who would like to read this story, I am, in advance, apologizing for making Tomoe somewhat bad. I really didn't mean to but she's the only person who fit for that role. I hope you'll like this and love it. By the way a special thanks to** Adrianne-denilmo **for supporting this chapter and for reediting it for me**

**Chapter 1**

(The Past)

*****************

During the Bakamatsu

*****************

            Dusk has descended and stars are starting to come out of their sanctuary to play in the fields of night. But the people are not aware of this serene moment not because they don't care at all but because they are busy contemplating their escape from the thunderous battle that was going on in their place.

            Children were running barefoot, screaming on the top of their lungs as they ran in circles, around and around the mutilated bodies lying on the floor covered in blood, not knowing what to do. And cottages are burning and everybody is running for their lives. But six elite samurais, who were thrown together as one, held their grounds as they shove their swords in a wide arc and as they brought it down, with a speed of a hurricane, on their enemies' throat and chest just to protect their landlord from harm. Their skills were most impressive and down right frightening.

Their names are associated with viciousness and atrocities that struck terror in the hearts of their enemies. And these men makes every grown man cower in their presence, geishas become thrilled whenever they happen to set their eyes on them, women scurry away in fear of making them burn with fury, and children tried to imitate them.

"I command the six of you that after this night you will leave this place for a while. Understood?" Tetsuya, their landlord, asked in gruff tone

Thoroughly confused, "But how will we protect you if we are not here?" A frown marred his smiling face.

"I will command for you to come back here someday. But not now" he said. 

The six nodded without complaint and turned towards the ongoing war. "Battousai" Tetsuya called out

Battousai looked back at his landlord and waited for his next command. "After you finish this war, take Tomoe with you and be acquainted with her for she is my nephew's daughter."

"But, why me?" Battousai drawled out dryly.

"I command it and I know that she might be a help for the six of you." Kenshin nodded without further complain and went back to his friends to finish their job in no time at all. After they slew their enemies, Kenshin went toward the secret passage, where Tomoe was waiting, and then they went on their way without looking back anymore.

This bloody night was remembered for the horrible attack that brought nightmares and dread in the mind of the villagers.

*******************

After 5 years without a word from their landlord, they began to doubt if he is still alive. Shishio became restless for another war; Shougu started taking care of the sick in the other villages as a waist of time. Sano still practicing with Souijiro in a battle of wills and skills, Aioshi is making weapons for them to use in their practice. And Kenshin, he is waiting, for Tomoe to come back, under the tree.

He sat there peacefully as he contemplates different things in his head.

            "What are you doing out here" Sano asked as he lean his shoulder on the tree. His arms are crossed infront of his chest as he looked at the field before them.

            Kenshin looked up at him and stared at the field again. "Betsuni" He said in a gruff voice.

            "Iie, you are waiting for her?" Sano asked more of a statement than a question.

            "No" His eyes turned into golden amber as he thought about the time when she left him.

*****************

Flashback

            "_Tomoe, where are you going?" Kenshin asked_

_            Tomoe stopped, she was about to open the latch of the door, and looked at him with wide eyes "Where do you think I am going?" she asked incredulously  _

_"Will you stop answering my question with question" Kenshin asked with a bit of irritation_

_"All right, I'll tell you. I'm going now for I cannot stay here any longer. My mind is screaming for me to stop being insane" She deflected her gaze and looked at the other part of the cottage._

_            "You are not insane. Maybe you are too exhausted to say these things." Kenshin said matter-of-factly_

_            "Exhausted." Tomoe burst out "Exhausted is the last thing I could think about whenever I'm with you or with these people you are around with. I cannot ken to be with you people any more. I am leaving" she said with finality in her voice. She took hold of the latch and was to open it but was stopped by Kenshin's words._

_            "Tomoe we are married." Kenshin reminded her_

_            She whirled around to face him and glared at him as she spoke up sarcastically. "No Kenshin, we are not married." She stomp her foot in an unladylike manner as cried out "When you thought that the priest who blessed us is true, then you are blind, because that man is a fraud. I asked him if he could go to such length of marrying us and he agreed and I ordered him to wear the garment of a man of god." She said triumphantly "Now do you see why you don't have any hold on me, because we are not a married couple and we will never be. If my uncle hasn't come back for me then I can marry anybody I like." She was out of air by the time she was finished. She opened the door but was grabbed by Kenshin on the arms. He whirled her around to face him but was stop when she sliced him by his own sword. Blood started oozing from his chest. The sword clattered on the floor as she went out. There was a man with a horse waiting for Tomoe. She went near him and tied her satchel on the back of the horse and mounted next to the guy. She placed her hands around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder. She smiled victoriously as the man goad his horse and then they were gone._

_            He stood there oblivious of the spurt of anger washed over him and the pain the wound caused. How dare her to lead him to such trickery and deceit. He thought that he had finally found the one thing he craved the most, a family of his own, demo he got this awful situation. He wanted to smash someone or something and it was killing him not to._

End of flashback

******************

            "Kenshin lets face it. She doesn't love you that is why she took off with another man, 3 years ago, leaving you vulnerable."

            "I am not vulnerable, and I, sure as hell, don't care if she left with another man or not."

            "From the look you're giving me, I can only conclude that you're in love."

            "I do not concern myself with inconsequential matters."

            "I remember, when you were 15 years old, you're a hard, cold, cynical. But when you met Tomoe, it increased tenfolds---" he continued "But saints be praised if one day a shell stuck that core and heal it again."

            "Are you deliberately provoking me?" Kenshin demanded

            "I sure as hell trying to provoke you" Sano snort

            "I'll kill you"

            "Okay"

            Kenshin sighed instead.

            "If you are not going to kill me" he teased "Then farewell thee, I have to go back to the cottage to ask Sou to cook for us because I think you won't cook for us tonight and you'll leave me starving" Sano gave a hearty chuckle and left.

            After 30 minutes of looking at the field, without doing anything, he decided that he better go back to the cottage or hell will break loose. He was preparing to stand up; however, something, the least bit he expected, has happened. A girl from-God-knows-where fell from the tree on his lap. He was stunned and wasn't quick to unsheathe his sword from its scabbard, his eyes widen from what he sees right now.

Dictionary

Betsuni – it is a Japanese term means "nothing"

Ken – it is an English term that means It is beyond any one's knowledge

*******************

AN: 

Sorry for its short story. I really don't know what to say for this chapter except the determination of Kenshin. Hehehehe. Did you love it?

Well, again a special thanks to** Adrianne-denilmo for supporting this chapter and for reediting it for me. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm only using the characters for fun so no suing. ^_^**

**Summary: Two lovers vowed that one day they would be together again. But what if their soul were reincarnated to two different times, the past and the future, would the vow be broken or would it last forever?**

**AN: **I know that Kaoru loved kendo but I promise you I'll justify why she loves something else. So here I go again**. **Enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 2**

(The Future)

I love it when the cold wind hits my face with gentle touch. I like it when I glide through the smooth icy ground as I twirl my body around. I need the feel of comfort from the blade that nuzzles the cold surface of the ring. But I always saturate my mind with the thought of championships as I held my chin up and look at every onlooker. I love everything, but most of all I love figure skating.

            A whistle came from the other side of the ring. I looked up and saw my trainer indicates the end of session. Bewildered, I skated towards her "Why do I have to stop, Laina?" Kaoru asked

            "It's getting late but don't worry well resume our practice after 2 weeks in preparation for the championship." Laina said

            "Okay, I'll just change." Kaoru smiled and nodded without complaint as she skates away.

            She got home at around 5 pm. She opens the door and realizes that no one's home. She opens a light, and, therefore, is surprised when her Uncle and Auntie are holding a cake in their hands as they shout out their greetings. "Surprise"

            Kaoru looks at them with wide eyes. She just stared at the cake infront of her.

            "Happy 16th birthday, Darling" Maaya greeted, she places a kiss on Kaoru's cheeks as her Uncle Touya embraces her fervently 

            Kaoru blinks back the tears "Arigato Auntie, Uncle. I forgot today's my birthday." She teased. She sat down on the couch and the two follows.

            "I'm sure you did." Maaya agreed.

            Touya laughed, "So how's my golden teddy bear?"

Kaoru likes it when she is being called with such cute endearment. She looks up at him with puppy eyes and said, "I'm fine Polar bear" she grinned

Touya's laugh intensified. "Kami – Sama, my teddy bear has grown so old and ugly."

"Are you calling me ugly, bear?" Kaoru frowned but it softened when she smile up at him.

"I think I've grown blind because what I see right now is a grown up lady, glaring at me as a queen of….." he substitutes his next word to a more provoking way "fish . I wonder how many guys are smitten to you right now?" 

            Kaoru stood up, eyes twinkled in mischief and raised her eyebrow and said emphatically, "Hundreds. And do you know what Uncle? They are head over heals in love at me. And don't ever call me fish, my squid uncle."

            He groaned, his eyes twinkle as he thought of how to debunk his niece words "if I am a squid then therefore you are a fish."

            "I am not" Kaoru protested. Her hands went to her hips and glare daggers at him.

            "The fish is glaring at me"

            "Who are you calling fish, you squid?"

            "Tis the truth she's standing in front of me"

            "why you----you, ugly squid. Prepare to be defeated." She lunge on him and started tickling him.

"Oh, alright" he conceded "Now let's stop this nonsense and lets get down to business. How do you feel honey bear?"

            "So I'm back to honey bear. I'm fine." She looked at her Auntie who wiped her tears with her apron, "Why are crying Auntie?" Kaoru asked, puzzled by her behavior. She scooted and placed her hands on Maaya's shoulder and looked intently at her.  

            "Well, its been ten years since we took care of you." Maaya said dramatically. "And now she's ready for marriage." She looked up at her husband.

            "Auntie don't say that. If you want I promise I won't marry." Kaoru vowed

            "Oh, I don't want that. I want you to become a mother too." She looked at Kaoru expectantly "Right Touya?"

            Before Touya opens his mouth Kaoru immediately intervene, "Auntie that would be years before I marry someone." Kaoru said definitely

            "I am packed with two emotional women, a fish and a beautiful mrs. squid; no doubt I am also becoming too emotional." He waved his hands before his face and said to no one in particular "About your Auntie's question….i think she is right but know this I'm starting to get JEALOUS." Touya said matter-of-factly.

            Kaoru glared at him, "And why is that Uncle?" Kaoru raised her left eyebrow suspiciously, her lips curved up in a smile, and her eyes begin to twinkle with mischief again.

            "Well, I guess you're right. I learned that all guys here are besotted to you."

            "Well not all. And it's not my fault why they act that way." Kaoru said in her defense.

            "But still I'm jealous of it. And someday I won't be the only man who would be proud of that teddy bear who is a fish with a stubborn chin." Touya teased.

            "Well, I inherited it from my ugly squid polar bear with a fin of a tree and feet of a shoes uncle." Kaoru laughed  

"Oh enough of this. Kaoru how's your training?" Maaya inquired

            "Well Liana cut off our training for a week or two because she wanted me to rest, or in other words she wants me to go home and celebrate my birthday."

            "Did boys followed you?" Touya inquired

            "As a matter of fact they stayed away from me, I wonder why?" Kaoru said innocently

            "Your Uncle threatened them" Maaya explained as she glared at her husband. Touya smiled then shifts his eyes from left to right. "Your Uncle will always be a squid. I'll just get something upstairs." Maaya excused herself as she stood up.

 "Okay" Kaoru agreed

"Hurry up Mrs. Squid, we will miss you"

Maaya laughed, "I won't be long." She looked at the stairs and went up.

The two resumed their talk. "Uncle is it true that another family would live next door?" Kaoru asked, confused

"Aa, they will transfer here 2 weeks from now."

"All right, I will have another friend."

"Yes, you would have." Touya agreed. He remembered how he tried to lock his niece inside her room just to stop her to go from houses to houses just to make friends. He also remembered how he tried to glare some sense at those boys who tried to court his niece without his knowledge. He smile as he look at his niece who have grown dashingly and beautifully.

After several minutes, Maaya returned with a gift in her fingers. She sneaked up behind Kaoru and whispered, "Tis' our gift"

Kaoru's heart beat raced and she started breathing heavily. "Auntie, you scared the 10 years of my life."

"Oh, you silly girl." Maaya smiled. "Give me your hand, sweetheart."

When Kaoru did as she was told, her auntie placed a small red box with a gold ribbon on top of it. 

            "Open it" Touya insisted.

            Kaoru looked at them uncertain whether to destroy the ribbon or to leave it be. She shrugs instead.

            "Go on, open it." Maaya insisted again

            Kaoru take a deep breath and started to unwrap it slowly. She sees a plane ticket to Paris, a cd, and a locket with the most beautiful shape engrave on it.

"Auntie, Uncle, this is the most wonderful gift." Kaoru whispered softly 

"The ticket is due tomorrow. So sleep early, alright?" Maaya asked

"All right. But where did you bought this locket. It's beautiful?" she held the locket with two hands and looked at it lovingly.

"That locket is an heirloom passed to the eldest daughter from generation to generation. And you are the eldest daughter of my elder sister so therefore that locket is for you." Maaya answered

Kaoru beamed up and loop the locket around her neck. "And this cd?"

The two looked from each other, deciding whose going to announce it. Touya nodded and decided to speak up. "The cd contains you and your parents when you were 4 years old. We kept it as your 16 birthday for you to understand more of your parents way of thinking." Touya announced. 

An unknown tear slipped from her eyes as she handled it with care.

"Go on. You could watch it if you want. But remember we have a flight tomorrow." Touya said "And I don't want my queen fish to have a black smudge under her eyes."

"The queen is good but I'm not a fish. And I won't forget." Kaoru promised. The two left the hall and went to their room. Kaoru inserted the cd on the player and a scene envelops her very being.

A pair of feet is dangling from a limb of a tall tree beside a lake while the family is on a picnic. These feet belong to a four years old child, who likes to go on her merry ways; as she tried to have a good seat, a twig snaps into two and fell leaving Kaoru oblivious to it.

            "Get down from there" Mushihino, a C.E.O of a well known company, demanded as her wife, Dorothy, held his right arm. His knees are starting to quaver as he watch his only daughter, sitting at a small branch not enough to support her weight, wiggles her own play "Darling, don't you want cookies? Mommy prepared your favorite and it's in the basket" he added "And I'll ask your mommy to prepare as many as you want" just get down from there he thought

            His bribery worked, Kaoru look down at her father and mother and beamed at them. She turned to the other side and crawled towards the safety of the tree but her skirts get caught on a scrapped skin of the branch and it wouldn't dislodge. She stands up and yanks it off, forgetting that she is on a tree. She lost her balance and started to fall down.

            "Look out." Dorothy cried out.

            Mushihino's eyes widen as he get a glimpse of his daughter lost her footing and her balance the she tumbles down like an angry avalanche. He caught her before she hits the ground. He squeezes her as his knees, now, did, buckles and landed on his butt. Dorothy is in the same condition.

            "Daddy, you're hurting me" Kaoru whispered. Trying to get out of his embrace.

            Mushihino lightened his embrace and he calms down his raging heart beat.

            Kaoru stands up and cups his face. "Daddy that is so cool" Kaoru gave him a big smile. "Isn't it Mommy?" Kaoru looked at her paled mother.

            Now he wanted to throttle some sense into her, however, he would never hurt his dearest Kaoru, he sighed instead. "Yes, I guess it is" he conceded. He looked at his wife and smile reassuringly

            "I want to do it again." Kaoru pleaded

            "But I thought you want your favorite cookie?" He reminded

            "Yahoo! I have my favorite cookie" Kaoru exclaims and jumps up in joy and latch at his hand as she tried to haul him to his feet. "Cookie, cookie, cookie. I have a cookie. Mommy made my favorite cookie" She sang as she dugs at their picnic basket."

            Her parents shared a knowing look and Mushishino whispered frantically, "Is there a cookie in it?" Dorothy nodded and smiled. Mushishino let out a sigh of relief as they stares at their only daughter.

            Her mother sighed. She stood up and went towards the video camera and turned it off.

Kaoru cried as she looked at her mother and father at the screen. They died on a car accident when she was 6 years of age, leaving her an orphan. But God was on her side. He gave her another family and that is her mother's sister, Aunt Maaya. She wiped off the tears that were running down her eyes. She shook her head from fancy thoughts and stood up and went to her room to rest.

The next day the family prepared for their trip to Paris. Their travel took 3 days before they got to their destination. They stayed at a penthouse of a five star hotel. The penthouse contained 2 master bedrooms. Kaoru opened the room fronting the living room and let the attendant to put her luggage there. She sat on the bed and yawned. "I've got to sleep now." Kaoru shouted when the attendant left the room.

"All right. Oyasumi nasai." Her Aunt and Uncle called out. She closed the door and went towards her luggage, she rummaged as she looked for her needed clothe. 

Kaoru changed into her nightgown and readied herself to sleep. She loosens her hair from her ribbon and combed it for a while and then she saw the locket on her chest. She took it off from her neck and studied it for a while and turned it on her palm. She flops herself on the bed as she thinks on how to open the locket. When she opened it, all she can see are pair of empty picture frame.  She stood up and rummaged her luggage again for a little picture of herself. She placed it on the left portion of the locket and closed it. She crawls on the bed and sat up. She said her little prayer and lay down against her pillow. She covers her self with the comforter and closed her eyes and let weariness claim her.

            Kaoru was oblivious of the small light that was emitted from the locket. Suddenly all weariness vanishes as she felt herself flying on the air. When she opened her eyes, she could see nothing but leaves then she heard her clothe ripped and realized that she is hanging from a branch. "Kami-sama" she whispered and that branch snapped into two and her some part of her cloth ripped thoroughly. She had no time to shout as she fell on a hard lap.

-------------------------------------

An: Guys I hope you loved it.

**_For the Reviewers:_**

**__**

**aki-kawazaki**** – I promise you it will be Kaoru…hehehe my story is all about Kaoru **

                                    and please review again I love hearing from you. J****

**greatest-adven-turer**** – of course he looks enchanting. At first I wan thinking of **

                                    placing Kenshin on a branch but I though about Kaoru, as what 

                                    read above. By the way I love hearing from you. 

**Lilkimmy**** – I know this chapter answered your question and I'm also want Kaoru **

                                    To be that girl because Kenshin will definitely kill me. Love 

                                    Hearing from you.****

**PoPlAr – Well, there Kaoru appeared with the help of the locket. I'm so much **

                                    Giving you my plot. Hehehe. Love hearing from you, and I'll 

                                    Improve my next chapter J

**idyllic bliss – thanks**** for reading my chapter and I hope you found it cool J******

**l3al3yanime – yep, she definitely fell out of the sky. J I'm so grateful and I love **

                                                hearing from you :0

**ohayominnasan – I'm glad you read my story and hope I could improve next time. **

                                                And hope you'll enjoy reading my up coming chapter


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm only using the characters for fun so no suing. ^_^**

**Summary: Two lovers vowed that one day they would be together again. But what if their soul were reincarnated to two different times, the past and the future, would the vow be broken or would it last forever?**

**AN: Guys I'm really, really sorry for updating so long, And for the reviewers none for a while.  So please enjoy this chapie. okie**

**Chapter 3**

Kenshin got out of his stupor and unsheathe his sword instantly from his scabbard and pointed the tip of it on Kaoru's nape. "Who the hell are you?" his voice was a deadly whisper.

Startled by the cold tip point of the sword and the sharpness of his voice, Kaoru went rigid as she sat on his lap. "Oh kami-sama…." She turned her head to stare at his face slowly and blurted out the first thought that entered her mind. "Who are you?" her head snap back, "Where in gods name am I?" she asked in no one in particular. Her voice cracked with dread. She looked at her surrounding not knowing what to do. The man who was allowing her to seat was wearing the most absurd clothing she'd ever seen before. 

"I asked you a question woman" he asked brusquely with a hint of exasperation.  

She whirled her head to face him again. Her panic turned to anger and frown at him. "You don't have to sound surly!" she gave him a dose of his own.

He almost smiled at her. It seems she was not afraid of him. "Then answer my question." He commanded

"You have an impatient nature. Very well, I am Kamiya Kaoru. And you?" she asked haughtily 

"I have no need to tell you who I am, it should have been obvious to you." He said matter-of-factly

"Well it isn't"

He started to sheathe his sword while Kaoru was still sitting on his lap but stopped when she utter that single phrase and jerked his face back to look at her. "Are you deliberately provoking me?" Kenshin asked, believing she would say no  

"I do believe I'm deliberately provoking you." She doesn't cower anymore; In fact she's defying him now.

Kenshin widen his eyes in astonishment; he scowled at her. How could this slip of a girl trying her damnest wit to set him in a fit of rage, he thought. He turned the subject abruptly, "Are you a spy?" his eyes turned into golden amber as he glared at her.

She should have been scared as how his eyes turned to bloody furious but she's not, "You think me a spy?" she blurted out "I'm certainly am not."

Kenshin tried not to laugh at the look she's giving him. But a thought struck him; the glare he was giving her is the most fearsome glare he could manage that could send grown men cower immediately. But this girl, she still has the courage to stand against him. He sighed instead "Then get off my lap." He commanded in a much softer voice.

Kaoru stood up. She realizes that what she's wearing isn't decent enough to hide all her curves and most especially her almost naked body; she placed her arms across her chest to cover what she could cover only.

Kenshin sheath his sword as he, too, stood up and made a quick glance at her. He could see her indecency. He was still wary of her until another thought struck him. A spy would never wear a night gown while it is on a mission because it make lots of noise for a samurai to hear and he would feel her chi if she was above him long enough. But how could that be. He didn't even felt her chi until she fell on his lap. He shook his head and started walking down the hill.

"Wait" She called out, a frantic edge in her voice.

Kenshin stopped and turned to face her. He tilted his head ever so slightly as he studied her. Kaoru took a step forward and the sun shone on her giving her body a mystical glow as if she's a goddess in the ancient times of the Greek world. He noticed her smooth alabaster skin, her kissable red lips, her slender curves, and her unbound black raven hair dancing with the wind, her little pert nose, her stubborn chin and how her body filled up the night gown. He cursed himself as he remembered how round her butt is when she was sitting on his lap. He glared instead. "What do you want?"

"I just want to ask what year is this; it seems that there so many changes and I --?" Kaoru suddenly became very nervous, her words are jumbling in unwanted wave.

"Don't you know woman?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew"

"It is the Bakamatsu era woman. And I am a samurai, I'm known as battousai." Kenshin took it all in a stride. He ended his speech then and there. He turned around to reset his pace when she called out at him again.

Her eyes widened. How could she be here and how could she get here? She thought.  Her head started to scream at her as to how she could go back to her time or is all just a dream. She looked at him saw him leaving, "Wait. Is that it then? You're leaving?" 

He growl in exasperation. "Was there something more you wanted?"

"Iie"

He started to leave again.

"Is that all you can say to me?" She shouted

"What more do you want me to say?"

Kaoru started wringing her hands. "Nothing, you can go now" Kaoru turned and sat against the tree. She hugged her knees close to her chest and dropped her head on her folded knees and she closed her eyes as if in prayer. She thought of how she got in this forsaken land, but there was no sign of how she got there in the first place.

Kenshin looked at her for the last time and turned to leave again. Then he stopped. He turned around as he sighed. "What a nuisance this girl can be." He thought. He walked towards her. When he reached her, he braced his legs apart as he glared down on her.

Kaoru saw his feet through her bangs. She looked up and almost had an urge to jump off the hill. He looked like he is ready to do battle and wanted to kill somebody and she might be his target.

"Where did you come from?" he asked in a calmer voice than ever.

She opened her mouth but closed it again.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I might." She teased "What do you mean where I came from? Are you asking the year or the place or what?"

"I'm asking the place." Kenshin said irritated

"I came from Tokyo" Kaoru added in case he needed further information "of 2009." 

"What the hell is Tokyo and 2009?" he asked disbelievingly as he laughed. "No more jest." He warned.

"I'm not jesting. I'm from….if you put it up with new words---I'm from the future"

Kenshin ignored her remark. "Is every lady wearing a night gown has a lousy sense of humor?"

"Are you insulting me?" she asked

"I would like to think I am." Kenshin said sarcastically

She pouted. "Mou!  why do I have to meet a stubborn mule headed alien?" Kaoru whispered.

"What did you say?" he asked in a forceful voice

"I said, why do I have to meet a stubborn mule headed ALIEN!"

He paused for a while and closed his eyes. When he opened it his eyes turned to amber with a violet swirl on it. "What's an alien?" he demanded, knowing that it is a good word.

"You don't know?"

"No! What the hell is that?"

"Nothing."

"Answer my question, dammit"

She gasped. "Don't you dare take that tone with me, and don't curse in front of me either." Kaoru snapped

"Why the hell not?" he asked disbelievingly

"Well, I don't like it?"

"I don't have to ask for your preferences madam. Now, just tell me where exactly do you came from and I'll be glad to accompany you to where you will be going."

"I'm telling you the truth I came from future and I don't know this place" she sounded pitiful

Kenshin saw her vulnerability and sighed. He thought of leaving her then and there but he thought of the uncivilized people who might take advantage on her. "If that is the case then come with me" he commanded

She looked at him, appalled by his suggestion. How could I come with a man I don't know? She thought, "Why do I have to come with you?" she asked

"Do you want to come?"

She shrugged. 

His impatient grew as he looked at the girl sitting like a nymph under a tree with her knees tucked away in her chest. "Are you coming with me or not?"

She bowed her head and whispered, "It's not that I do trust you but I really don't trust you but I do trust you" She shook her head, more perplexed than Kenshin is.

He looked at her as though she lost her mind. "Are you saying, you do trust me but I am not worthy of your trust. Have I got it right?" he asked, his voice had gone gruff with irritation.

"Just about"

"Woman I'm asking you if you are coming with me. I'm not asking your damn opinion." He growled

She blanched from his voice,  "Well, I don't know you in the first place. And please give me one good reason on why I should come with you."

Kenshin was on the verge of throttling some sense into this woman-child "Well as a matter of fact I decided to leave you behind."

Without so much of a second thought, "Okay, I'm coming with you but please tell me your reason."

"Because it is unsafe here." His exasperation was obvious. He bloody wanted to throttle some sense into her

"That's it!  It's unsafe here is your reason as to why I should go with you?" she whispered

 "That's what I just said woman"

"You don't have to sound gruff, and I do have a name. My name is Kaoru" she whispered

He turned and, finally, started to leave. He glanced at his back; he saw her still sitting at the foot of the tree, "Are you coming with me?"

Kaoru jumped on her feet as she followed him. Kenshin's steps faltered as he remembered her indecency. He removed his haori and gave it to her. "Wear this"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Kaoru hastily wore it and followed him. She glanced at her back and at her side unsure of what to do. The sun shone on them and only then did she realized his hair. It was the unusual shade of red and his body is as rigid as a spear. His little taller than her and his body filled his clothes perfectly, his every step is gentle but forceful and he has two swords looped at his belt. His voice is sure is intimidating but one thing mattered to her right now. She met a man after all.

AN: Did you like it? I'm planning to upload another chapter of  **love** at first sight** by this week so hope to see you again. To tell you the truth I'm in a rush today, so thanks for your time….  Jan e! ^_^!**


End file.
